Kingdom Hearts: 3582 days
by blacksakura13
Summary: How can two people be the same?" she asked. Roxas can't get this question out of his mind. Please, R&R -SPOILER- THIS IS NOW DISCONTINUED, THUS IT IS INCOMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna try something. this just kinda popped up in my head when I was watching the trailer of KH:358/2 days. So, it's kinda like a theory on whats going to happen or what the story is. So, um yeah...OH! and i apologize for any spelling errors. I was never really good at spelling so um, sorry.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do**NOT** own Kingdom Hearts. I'm just an obsessed fan :D

* * *

_Three nobodies were sitting at the Paopu Fruit tree. Rather, two were sitting and the other leaning againts it. They were watching the sunset as they did after every mission at the end of the day when the girl among the three spoke._

_"Do I not exsist?" Xion asked earning a look from Roxas that clearly said "what are you talking about" even though he was perfectly aware of their whole "non-exsistence." _

_"What are you going to do, Xion?" Axel asked in reply while glancing at Xion then back at the setting sun._

_"I...I want to be together with the two of you" she said, gripping one gloved hand with the other._

_Roxas placed his hand on top of hers. "Well, then come back." He said in a reassuring voice._

_"but..."_

_That single word caught both Axel and Roxas off gaurd. Axel glanced at Xion, slightly shocked while Roxas retured to his original position._

_"I can't return as it is now...Neh, how can two people be the same???"_

_

* * *

_

It had been several weeks since they had that conversation and Roxas could not stop thinking about her words. "What did she mean...by how two people can be the same?" Roxas asked himself.

"Roxas..."

Roxas jumped back in shock. He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice that someone had opened a dark portal behind him.

"Axel! Don't do that! You surprized me!"

Said nobody's expression did not change. "Xion is gone."

Roxas' eyes widened in shock. "We have to find her!" he exclaimed. Axel nodded and they were off...

* * *

Author's rant:

SO... im not making this a oneshot cuz there's a LOT that i want to explain and i don't think one chapter will satisfy my needs. The chapters will be short though so, ya. anywho, anyone who reads this, please send reviews, neh? and maybe your thoughts on KH:358/2 days.

I shall give you a cupcake if ya do! with sprinkles and sugar on top!!!


	2. Chapter 2

YAYS! A NEW CHAPTER!!!!

before i start.....

**DISCLAIMER: **i don't own kingdom hearts...sadly...

* * *

"What's with this non-existent life...?"

A troubled young girl was roaming the streets of Twilight town. People there gave her peculiar stares but she shrugged them off. She couldn't blame them for staring. After all, she WAS wearing a coat that made her look conspicuous. A gloved hand combed her black, disheveled hair.

"Maybe....maybe Namine will know..." She let out an irritated shout. "AHH!! THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!!!"

The poor girl was confused but you couldn't blame her.

* * *

_flashback!_

_The sky was a beautiful bright blue on Destiny Islands. The white clouds were the only things that painted this sky blue canvas. The crashing of the waves on the shore was quite comforting._

_A girl stands on the portion of the island where the famous Poupu tree stood.  
_

_"May I ask?" The black haired girl asked the retreating silverette before he disappeared. "About the girl who was always together with Sora?"_

_The silverette stopped. "You mean Kairi?"_

_The girl, Xion, folded her left arm over her stomach and her right elbow rested in the palm of her left hand while her right hand was brought up to her head, depicting that she was deep in thought. "The girl who resembles me..."  
_

_The silverette, Riku, approached her. "Sora, he cares a lot for her..."_

_Xion's eyes widened slightly as she let out a faint gasp. "I'm sorry." she said bowing her head down and letting her arms fall to her sides.  
_

_"But..." her head remained in the same position. "I can't disappear now." There was a slight pause... _

_"Because...I have an important friend." As she said this, she fisted her left hand and it hovered in front of where her heart should be._

_Riku approached her and placed his left hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. "Even so, think about it Xion. You should return to your true self."_

_"My true..." her head tilted to the side "self?"_

_

* * *

_

Xion let out an irritated sigh. She wasn't even sure who her true self was! It seemed that Riku thought her true self was Kairi but....Isn't it Namine?

She let out another irritated sigh. She only started asking herself about who her TRUE self was because of Riku and she knew that the Superior wouldn't give her any information nor would the rest of Organization XIII...They weren't only hiding the truth from her but also from Roxas. Roxas doesn't even have the slightest idea of who he was. Maybe this is why they were so close...

_"Xion?"_

She froze in her spot. She was hoping she would be able to make it to Namine before anyone found out she was missing.

* * *

Okay! heres the next chapter! xD i finally updated!

thank you Stealth Photographer for being the first (and as far as I know) only reviewer for this story! *gives you a cupcake*

well...just so you know... I don't want Xion to be a mary sue so yeahhh....

PS: the flashbacks were from the trailer in case i get a new reviewer who didn't know :D

Remember...More reviews=Faster updates so SEND REVIEWS NAO!!!! xD reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

"Xion!"

Xion didn't bother to turn around. She knew exactly who that voice belonged to and she couldn't bear to look at him.

"Xion!" His voice was coming closer and she could already hear her footsteps approaching.

_What should I do? I can't… I can't do this… _The girl clamped her eyes closed.

Roxas walked towards the girl and smiled. "Axel and I have been looking for you _everywhere!!!" _ He said, his smile growing wider. "C'mon… Let's go back together."

She didn't reply and opted to walk away. Trying her best to ignore him, she attempted to open a dark corridor.

"Wait, Xion! What are you doing?!"

She didn't reply and now the corridor was slowly forming in front of her. _Hurry up, damn it!!! Why does it always take so long when I need it most?!_

Roxas reached forward and grabbed her by the wrist. Silence passed between the two and the dark corridor that was forming was now fading away. At first, Roxas thought he convinced her to come back finally but he thought wrong.

There was a flash of light and Roxas realized that Xion had summoned her keyblade. His eyes widened and he slowly and reluctantly let go of her wrist. "What are you… doing…?"

Xion finally turned around, a small scowl on her face.

Roxas didn't know what to do. _Should I summon my keybalde? Maybe there's a heartless behind me… That HAS to be it. _He looked behind him only to disappoint himself. No heartless, no enemies. No nothing.

He heard her battle cry and turned around too late. Her keyblade was merely inches away from his face and there was no way he would be able to avoid that. He shut his eyes, hoping that the hit wouldn't hurt so much. He waited for the blow, but it never came. Instead, he heard metal against metal and his eyes shot open.

A chackram bounced off her keyblade, sending her a few inches backwards.

"I finally found you, Xion." came Axel's familiar voice.

Xion frowned. _I'm in deep shit now… _was all she could think of at the moment.

Axel's chackram reappeared in his hand and he turned to Xion, a smile on his face. "_Lets go home."_ He said with a voice that sounded like he was threatening her.

She lunged at him and the two started fighting. Roxas watched in horror as his two best friends fought, ignoring his cries for them to stop.

* * *

**Wow, this is short.**

**and, thanks guys for commenting and faving! I didn't think people would read this. You proved me wrong XD**

**At the moment, Roxas looks like the mary sue in this situation so i don't see why people label xion as a mary sue XP**

**ah, yes. This was from a spoilerific vid on youtube (i just changed it a bit). if you continue reading this, you might get spoiled and junk...**

**oh! and listen to her theme! Xion's theme is so epic WIN. I love it to death**


End file.
